A client device, such as a mobile telephone, may include one or more subscriber identity module (SIM), either physical or virtual, which may store information such as an integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID), international mobile subscriber identify (IMSI), authentication keys, local area identity (LAI), operator specific emergency number, short message service center number (SMSC), user phone number, service provider name (SPN), service dialing numbers (SDN), advice-of-charge parameters, value added service (VAS) applications, and mobile network codes (MNC). In addition, a SIM may include SMS messages and contact information.
Client devices with multiple SIMs may be able to access different networks, since each SIM is typically be associated with a different network. Based on time, location, or other factors, communications using each network may have varying performance and cost. While users of a client device may manually switch between multiple SIMs, it may be difficult for a user to determine which SIM should be used to maximize performance and minimize cost. Thus, a desire exists to improve the information made available to a client device such that the user, or the client device itself, may optimally select a SIM for a particular communication.